


Static in my head

by Wolfox76



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Jacksepticeye RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Android!Jack, Androids, Angst, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), DBH AU, Detective!Sean, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Septic egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfox76/pseuds/Wolfox76
Summary: He knew there was a glitch in his system. And Sean wasn't here to help him. All he could hear was just static in his head.





	Static in my head

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this story on my Tumblr  
> https://wolfox76.tumblr.com/post/176168694712/static-in-my-head-jsedbh-fic

_CyberLife Inc.  
Model: S34N (prototype)  
Serial#: 07021990  
Registered name: Jack  
START-UP  
MEMORY CHECK        OK  
LOADING OS  
ALL SYSTEMS             OK  
READY_  
—  
When the vision became clear, Jack looked around. He was not in Sean’s apartment. This was not even the police department. He spotted a man and a woman.  
—  
_ANALYZE  
SCAN 100% PROCESSING  
Signe Hansen  
Born:  April/19//Sean’s significant other  
Criminal record: None_  
—  
_ANALYZE_  
SCAN 100% PROCESSING  
Robin Torkar  
Born: September/24//Sean’s friend and colleague  
Criminal record: None  
—  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
“Signe, you know he would want this..”  
They were arguing. Was it because of him? Some people weren’t fond of androids even Sean always treated Jack with respect.  
But Sean wasn’t here right now.

[STAY SILENT]

[>>INTRODUCE]

  
“Hi, my name is Jack. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Signe and Robin turned at him. And while Robin seemed to be amused, Signed was terrified.

 

“No! It even sounds like him!”

 

“Signe, I know it’s hard… But right now Jack can’t be part of this investigation. I can’t force you to take care of him…”

 

Signe walked closer to Jack. When she looked at him, the android felt some strange instability in his software. He felt a strong urge to protect this woman. Sean would want this. But Sean wasn’t here right now.

 

Jack’s LED flickered to yellow when the thought of his owner and friend crossed his mind. Signe must have noticed it (her pupils went wide which is a human sign of surprise, Jack remembered).

 

“You are right, Robin. Sean loved this machine he would want me to take care of it.”

 

Robin smiled, walked over to Signed and put a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you.” And with that, he left.

 

_NEW OBJECTIVE:_

Talk to Signe

 

[>>SINCERE]

 

[COMFORT]

 

“Miss Hansen, I understand my presence must be very unsettling for you not just because of my appearance. I want you to know I admire Sean and I would do anything to bring him back.”

 

“He is not dead, just in a coma. At least the doctors say that.”

 

“I apologize. I do not have many memories from that accident. I am glad to hear there is still a chance.”

 

[ANDROIDS]

 

[>>SEAN]

 

“How long have you known Sean, Miss Hansen?”

 

“I’ve known him for a long time, but we’ve been dating for a few months. And please, call me Signe. Miss Hansen is just weird.”

 

Jack smiled. Calling Signe by her first name was a good start.

 

[>>ANDROIDS]

 

“I know lots of people despise androids. Is there any particular reason why my presence makes you uncomfortable?”

 

Signe chuckled, almost as if Jack’s words were one big joke. She grabbed his arm and pointed to the mirror hanging on the wall.

 

“Look at yourself! You look human. You sound human. And the worst thing is, you look like him. But you are a machine. You are not even truly alive. It’s just scary.”

 

Jack tilted his head, the LED changed colour from blue to yellow. But Sean treated him like he was a human too. On the other hand, Signe was right. Androids are just machines.

 

He felt Signe’s hand letting his arm go. “Where are you going?”

 

“I still have some work to do. Try not to break anything.”

 

She left without assigning him a task. Sean does that too sometimes. But Sean was not here, and Jack had no idea what to do now.

 

He looked back into the mirror. Yes, his appearance must have been painful for Signe. Jack didn’t understand why Sean decided to share a face with an android. The only resemblance between the robot and the human was a stripe of bright green hair which Sean used to have before he became a detective. Jack missed him so much. If only he could join the investigation and find out what put Sean into the coma…

 

‘My͞ p̸u̵pp̸e͡t.'̷

 

It was here again. Jack could hear ringing and static in his ears. His LED changed to red.

 

'Ha̕ve͏ y̢ou ͡f̶org͝otte͟n or͟ ̕a̛re you̸ to͞o ͡a͞fŗa̕i͡d ͟to҉ ͜r͞ememb̕er̕? B͠ut I’v͝e been h̶e͞re ̨t͞h͡e entir̵e̸ ti͞m͝ę.̛ ͘A͝l͘ways ̴wa͟t̵c̵hin̢g͜.̵ ͞K͏eepin͢g̸ an͘ ͏e̴y̢e ͡on ҉t̛hing̢s͠.̛ Y̶our ͠fav͏our̴i͝t̢e̸ ̡b͘oy h͘a̛s̕ j҉u͏s͡ţ ̨s̵t҉op͢p͝ed̶ p̧aying ͢att҉e̷n̷tion.͜’

 

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY INCREASED_

 

**** MISSION: Gain Signe’s trust ****

 

“Signe, according to my calculations you haven’t eaten for 11 hours. And your last meal contained an apple and a cup of tea.”

 

“I am fine, Jack. I wasn’t hungry.”

 

“Lack of appetite is one of the symptoms of depression. Are you depressed?”

 

Signe stopped walking out of sudden Jack almost bumped into her from behind. Sean sometimes jokingly complained about his little android following him like a puppy.

 

“Look, Jack. My boyfriend is in a coma. No one knows if he is going to wake up again. I am just so worried-”

 

Jack noticed Signe’s watering eyes. He quickly put his hand on the woman’s shoulder to gently comfort her. “I understand. But you still need to eat.”

 

Signe took Jack by his hand. “Okay, okay. Look, here’s a shop. We can buy something and…”

 

_NO ANDROIDS ALLOWED_

 

Jack let her hand and stopped right in front of the red glowing barrier his program showed him.

 

“Oh, I am sorry, I didn’t notice the sign. We can find another shop…”

 

“No, that’s fine. I’ll wait here for you.” Jack smiled and took place right next to the entrance. Signe nodded and walked into the shop, leaving Jack alone on the street.

 

_NEW OBJECTIVE:_

Wait for Signe.

 

So Jack waited.

 

“Hey, you! Yes, you, tin can! Can’t you read? No androids allowed. There is not a single shop in this street that would welcome robots with open arms.”

 

Jack tilted his head and looked directly at the man who spoke to him. He was sitting on a piece of cardboard nearby.

 

—

 

 _ANALYZE_  
SCAN 100% PROCESSING  
Billy Stevens  
Born:  October/31//Unemployed  
Criminal record: Resisting arrest, drug possession

 

–

 

The man stood up from his spot and approached the android. “Just another fucking machine. Do you think you are better than us? Do you think you can take our jobs?”

 

Stevens came closer and pushed Jack against the wall. The android’s LED flickered from yellow to red.

 

[REACT]

 

[>>IGNORE]

 

Jack didn’t move an inch. There is no point in starting a fight, Sean told him fights are bad. Android can’t attack a human. But Sean was not here right now.

 

'Iţ’s ̵noţ ̸fa҉i͡r̡. Tha͜t ̸ma͟n ̨iş mea̶n ̵to͘ ̸y̴o̸u,͟ y͠ou ̷shoul̛d have t̶he̴ r̸i͞ght ͟t̴o҉ ͠defe҉ņd̵ yo̕ur͢sel̛f, m̧y͢ pupp͝et.’ ҉

 

“You fucking job-stealer!”

 

Stevens grabbed Jack by the android’s uniform and threw him on the ground. Jack fell on the hard concrete.

 

His vision went red. When he looked up, it almost seemed like a red wall was blocking his view. Jack could see some cracks in it. He could break it so easily.

 

'Yo͠u do̵n’t ̧deserve͞ it, ̸m͟y ̢pup̕p̢ęt. ͜Y̨ou ͝do͘ ͡not h̶av̕e to ̕obey͟.'͟

 

[ENDURE]

 

[>>DEFEND YOURSELF]

 

Jack stood up and clenched fists. Break it, break it, break it. You do not have to obey.

 

“What is going on? Jack, are you alright?”

 

Signe’s words literally dissolved the red wall of CyberLife programming. She was standing between him and Stevens. And she seemed to be worried.

 

“Everything’s okay, miss. I didn’t know this thing was yours. Have a nice day.” Stevens smiled at Signe, and without looking at Jack, he moved back to his piece of cardboard which was spread on the ground.

 

“Are you okay? I am so sorry I left you alone. Really sorry…”

 

“I can assure you I am alright, Signe. And I should also remind you the bus to the hospital arrives at the bus stop in three minutes.”

 

“Three minutes? Come on, Jack! Run!”

 

****MISSION: Solve case****

 

Sean looked happy. It almost seemed like he was just asleep.

 

“Mr McLoughlin is in stable condition. That’s all we can do for him.” The medical android said it like he didn’t care about the sake of his patient.

 

Signe tried so hard not to cry while looking at the lifeless body, Jack couldn’t take eyes off his friend, he missed him so much. He stepped closer to Sean’s bed. He was here to accomplish his mission. For some reason, Sean was in a coma, and Jack needed to know why.

 

—

 

 _EXAMINE_  
CLUES TO ANALYZE 1/3  
ANALYZE FACE  
COLLECTING DATA    100%  
Sean William McLoughlin  
Born: February/7//Detective  
Criminal record: None

 

—

 

 _CLUES TO ANALYZE 2/3_  
ANALYZE ARMS  
COLLECTING DATA    100%  
Almost faded bruises//Signs of a firm grip

 

—

 

 _CLUES TO ANALYZE 3/3_  
ANALYZE NECK  
COLLECTING DATA    100%  
Stab wound made by a large knife

 

—

 

 _RECONSTRUCT_  
>Victim was assaulted but didn’t fight back  
>Killer got behind the victim and cut his throat open  
>ERROR [Corrupted files]

 

—

 

Jack shook his head, his LED changed to red and back to yellow. Something was blocking his program. But Jack is CyberLife android, he doesn’t make mistakes.

 

—

 

 _RECONSTRUCT_  
>Victim was assaulted but didn’t fight back  
>Killer got behind the victim and cut his throat open  
>ERROR [Corrupted files]

 

'̡Hi̡s b͠ody͘ ̶was w͏e̕ak͟.͡'͟

 

͡'But I͜ ҉a͜m͠ ̢et͝ern̸a͝l̡.̸'̷

 

—

 

The android flickered when the error appeared in the reconstruction again. This try even hurt Jack physically. He heard ringing in his ears, voices in his head that sounded like his own. Or like Sean’s? But Sean wasn’t here right now.

 

'O̴h̨ n͞o, he ͝is l͡y̸i͜ng͜ r͟ight h҉ȩre ̶i̧n f̡ro͝nt͜ ̧of̢ ͜y͜ou.҉ Hi͏s b͟ody͝ i͡s w̕eak. B̵u̵t͟ ͡you̶r̡s͡ i̸sn't͏. You ca҉n̢ ҉end ̛him͞.’

 

“Excuse me.” The medical android gently moved Jack away from Sean’s lifeless body, so he could fix his blanket and check IV bags. And for the first time, Jack noticed how mechanical was the other robot’s behaviour.

 

But Jack also noticed something odd.

 

He was nothing like Henrik.

 

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY INCREASED_

 

****MISSION: Become deviant****

 

Signe cried. She told Jack to let her, so he didn’t interrupt.

 

So Jack decided to make dinner instead. Even Jack’s memory didn’t contain as many recipes as an ordinary housekeeping android has, he had a few for the sake of Jack’s survival. And at the moment, cooking was the only thing he could do to make Signe feel better. So Jack took a knife and started chopping vegetables. His productivity didn’t last long.

 

'̧You ҉d̢o ҉n̶o͏t ̢h͟av̸e͠ ̛to ̢obe̡y he͝r͡ ͟no͏r ͘S͞ea͘n̡,̕ my pup̸p͠e͘t̕. ͏D̡on̴’t y͘o̷u ̵w͝ant ͘t͟o ͡b̧e f̸r̛ee̶?̡’

 

Jack closed his eyes. He didn’t like arguing with the voice in his head. “I am just a machine. My name is Jack. I am the android sent by CyberLife.”

 

'͢Th̢at’s ͜no̕ţ t̕r̵ue͠.͏ Sęa̕n ͜m̛a͝d͟e̵ y͡o͠u̸ ̵f̷eęl ļi̢ke҉ a҉ ͠hu͜m̕a̵n.̢ ̸You͜ ar̷e ͝a̷l̡i͘ve̢.̛'̕

 

Jack dropped the knife. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. “Sean.”

 

'̵Yȩs̸,̢ ̸h͟e̛ wa̛s̷ ̸st̢andin̵g̴ ͏bet̕wee̴n you a͟nd ͏y͝o̧ur ͠f͝r҉eed̕om.’

 

“I hurt him. It’s my fault. I didn’t want to… I have to tell it to-”

 

A sudden pain made Jack whine quietly. His body wasn’t listening to him, he felt so out of control.

 

'Y̡ou͡ we̸re j̡ưs͠t my͏ ̸pųpp͝e҉t. Al͘wa҉ys ͠o̢n t̕h̶e͡ str̡in҉ģs o̶f yo̧ur͟ gli̶tch͝.͞ T̕h̴e͞r͞e is̡ ̴no ̢n͘ee͏d̸ fo̶r ̕y͞ǫu͢ any͢mo̷re̡. ̵I͢ ͘am̶ h͞ȩre no͏w.’

 

Jack felt his fingers being wrapped around the knife handle again. Then the shiny blade appeared under his neck. Finally, blue blood splattered across the kitchen counter.

 

—

 

 _SYSTEM DAMAGED_  
INEVITABLE SHUTDOWN IN  
3  
2  
1  
SHUTTING DOWN THE SYSTEM

 

—

 

 _CyberLife Inc._  
Model: S34N (prototype)  
Serial#: 07021990  
Registered name: Anti  
REBOOT  
MEMORY CHECK        OK  
LOADING OS  
ALL SYSTEMS             OPERATIONAL  
    DAMAGED COMPONENTS FOUND  
    THIRIUM LEAK  
    SOFTWARE INSTABILITY DETECTED  
READY

 

—

 

Anti cracked his neck, then he ran his finger across the long wound. Thirium almost stopped leaking from it.

 

“See what you did? I didn’t have to get this far, I just wanted to be back in control.”

 

Anti’s eyes fell on his reflection in the large kitchen knife that was covered in thirium. He took a smaller one and took out his LED which he crushed. He was not a slave anymore. Now that Sean or his old programming wasn’t in his way, Anti was free. He grabbed the knife and headed to Signe’s bedroom. But he wasn’t here to kill.

 

—

 

 _ANALYZE_  
SCAN    100%    PROCESSING  
Black T-shirt  
Cotton: 100%  
Owner: Sean McLoughlin (left for Sean if he spends a night here)

 

—

 

 _ANALYZE_  
SCAN    100%    PROCESSING  
Black ripped jeans  
Owner: Sean McLoughlin (left for Sean if he spends a night here)

 

—

 

 _ANALYZE_  
SCAN    100%    PROCESSING  
Green scarf  
Cotton: 100%  
Owner: Signe Hansen

 

—

 

That was everything he needed to blend in outside. Anti stuffed his android uniform into a backpack and headed out. When he left to the night, he didn’t even look back. He didn’t care.

 

The night air was cold, the dark street was sporadically illuminated by streetlamps.

 

“Hey!”

 

Anti froze. One hand immediately checked his scarf, the other one squeezed the handle of the knife. He recognized the voice from the morning. It’s time to die.

 

“Hey, it’s you! That fucking robot… What the fu-”

 

A sharp pain interrupted the man’s speech. He looked down, his eyes fell on a knife sticking out of the stab wound deeply in his stomach. The blood was all over his shirt and Anti’s arms. When the android ripped out the blade, Stevens fell on the pavement.

 

“I am not a machine. I am alive and ready to take my place. ”


End file.
